


Perfect Way:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Heartbeat Series: [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, General, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Meeting/Meetings, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Chin is watching the sunset, as he waits for Steve, What does he think?, What does he say to Steve when he shows up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my Steve/Chin series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*
Relationships: Chin Ho Kelly/Steve McGarrett
Series: Heartbeat Series: [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/553582





	Perfect Way:

*Summary: Chin is watching the sunset, as he waits for Steve, What does he think?, What does he say to Steve when he shows up?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!*

*Author's Note: This is part of my Steve/Chin series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was at his favorite spot, looking over the ocean, He thought about how lucky he was, when he fell in love with Commander Steve McGarrett, Who was a great friend, & sexy lover, He sighed, as he thought back to the last couple of months, & thought to himself, **"I am so lucky that Steve appeared when he did, otherwise I don't know where I would have been"** , He shivered, as he thought about his hunky lover.

This was favorite past time, He thought about that washboard stomach, as those muscles move, as he walks, Those perfect lips, that make his words sound like gold. His eyes, you can get lost in them. His nipples, when they get erect, you just wanna suckle, & bite them, til he surrenders to you, & gives into his desires. Chin shakes his head of those dirty thoughts, & says to himself, "The Man is a God, & he should not bearing those swim trunks, It's a crime, He should be nude, with a body like that. He composes himself, & turns around, when he hears a voice calls out, "Hey, Baby", Chin knew that voice anywhere, & smiled, as the object of his desires approaches him.

Commander Steve McGarrett smiled, as Chin looks at him, It makes him feel special, & the only person at the moment, who has the handsome man's attention. "Looking good, Ipo", The Hawaiian Lieutenant said, as he checks his lover out, & moaned at his choice of outfit, The Five-O Commander blushed, & leans in to kiss him, saying, "Thanks", Chin responded with just as amount of passion.

The Navy Seal broke the kiss, after making out for awhile, "I am so glad that you invite me up here", Chin said with a shy smile, "I am glad that you were able to come with me", Steve kissed Chin on the top of his head, thinking to himself, **"I am the luckiest fucking guy in the world"** , & he had his lover rested against him, & they were ready for the sunset. Chin purred in contentment, as he relaxed against his lover's strong embrace.

As the sun was setting, Chin said with awe, "This is how you watch a sunset", He settled more into Steve's arms, & Steve said agreeing, "You got that right", When it finally had set, The Happy Couple shared one more kiss, & they cleaned up. They got into Steve's truck, & headed off for their date, & hopefully get some quality time together, & they hope that this will happen in the future too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
